Les couloirs de Poudlard
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: Où comment les couloirs la nuit peuvent devenir très intéressants.


Titre : Les couloirs de Poudlard

Disclaimer : JK Rowling

Rating M

Couples: HPDM

Note de l'auteur : Euhmmm bon c'est la toute première fic que j'ai écrite (mais que j'ai posté en deuxième, normal va t'on dire) et je dois avouer que j'avais envie de la poster avec les petites imperfections qu'il doit y avoir (mais que je ne remarque plus à force de l'avoir lu et relu pour la corriger) et le fait que ça soit assez soft du côté sexe. Bonne lecture à tous.

Draco ne savait plus où il en était, à la simple vue de cet ange brun il sentait des frissons de plaisir lui traversait tout le corps. Il devait à chaque fois se retenir de le plaquer contre le mur, l'embrasser, passer sa main sur son torse, lui mordre sensuellement l'oreille, glisser sa main de plus en plus bas pour atteindre..

« M Malefoy répondez à ma question, à moins que vous ne préfériez aller rêver dehors.

Non Monsieur, excusez-moi je préfère rester mais je ne peux pas vous répondre, répliqua le blond qui laissa ainsi son cynisme de côté pour continuer à regarder Potter en s'adonnant à ses douces rêveries.

Soyez plus attentif à l'avenir sinon je devrais vous sanctionner ! »

Harry se retourna et le regarda et lui lança, railleur :

« Alors Malefoy on rêvasse ? »

Draco sentit alors deux sentiments traverser sa chair, l'envie de le tuer et l'autre de fermer sa grande bouche par un baiser. Il fit se qu'il faisait toujours avec Harry, être agressif pour qu'il ne se rende pas compte de ses sentiments.

« Lâche-moi connard, depuis quand on se parle d'ailleurs ? «

Potter se retourna l'air triste, le blond du alors s'empêcher de penser que peut-être le brun partageait les mêmes sentiments. Il repartit dans ses rêves toujours plus chauds les uns que les autres dès que son esprit s'emballait.

Le soir en repartant de la bibliothèque il rencontra son ange brun, à ce moment il se rendit compte que le couloir était vide, il était tard. Il commença à se sentir excité, son imagination tourna à toutes vitesses, pleins de scénarios s'imposaient dans son esprit. Harry coupa court à tous ces fantasmes.

« Alors Malefoy tu es enfin sorti de la bibliothèque, je commençais à m'impatienter »

Le cœur de Draco loupa un battement pour ensuite s'accélérer et pour finir atteignit une vitesse effroyable, il avait l'impression que toute l'école l'entendait.

« Depuis quand m'attend tu ? Enfin non plutôt pourquoi ? Tu veux te battre ou quoi ?

Non rien de tout cela je voulais juste.. »

Tout en disant cela, l'ange brun s'avançait et approchait dangereusement son corps fin contre celui, tout aussi fin, du blond. Ce dernier sentit son désir se dressait, mais vu son excitation cela ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Potter l'embrassa avec délicatesse puis passa sa langue dans son cou, descendit sur son torse. Il passa ensuite sa main dans le pantalon du blond. Celui-ci n'arriva pas a retenir le cri qui traversa ses lèvres et il s'en voulut immédiatement, il ne voulait pas qu'Harry puisse voir à quel point il lui faisait de l'effet. Potter planta son regard sombre dans celui du blond, ses pupilles étaient dilatées, signe d'excitation. Draco le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa avec fougue, sa main caressant les cheveux déjà en bataille du brun. Harry lui souffla sensuellement dans l'oreille à quel point il l'aimait, qu'il avait énormément envie de lui. Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et tout en embrassant le brun, il pris la verge de son amant et commença à le caresser délicatement. Harry poussa un râle de plaisir, se qui enhardit encore plus Malefoy. Ce dernier s'accroupit et pris la virilité de l'ange brun dans sa bouche, puis commença de lents mouvements de va et vient. Harry lui attrapa les cheveux, les mains crispés sur les mèches blondes de Draco, le corps parcouru de tremblement dû au plaisir que lui donnait Draco. Le blond accéléra son rythme et il sentit le brun au bord de l'orgasme. Il se releva et continua l'acte à la main. Deux minutes après, Harry hurla son plaisir, son cri retentissant dans toute l'école.

Alors vous en pensez quoi??? Laissez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir. Et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.


End file.
